


Stickers

by spinachmachine



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: FTM Miles Morales, Just Vibes, No real stakes, Trans Miles Morales, Trans Spider-Man, oh y'all thought i was joking about writing 8000 trans spider-man fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinachmachine/pseuds/spinachmachine
Summary: Miles has some time before his dad picks him up which sounds like the perfect time for some Spider-Man business.
Kudos: 43





	Stickers

The last bell rang and Miles practically raced out of his seat, practically leaped over the teacher as she opened the door, and almost collided face first with someone in the hall. It was Friday which meant he got to home for the first time these week, sleep in his own bed, and eat something that wasn’t cafeteria food. Also, he desperately needed to do his own laundry, having skipped laundry day last week he was running low in the underwear department.

“No running in the halls, Morales,” a security guard barked, causing Miles to go from a dash to a brisk walk back to his dorm.

Once he got to his shared dorm he unzipped his bag and reached into the bottom for his spider-suit. Spider-man, Peter B. Parker who lived in the dimension over, told him how to wear his suit under his clothes, but Miles still hadn’t quite figured it out. Gym class made the whole stealth thing hard enough being trans let alone being Spider-Man. Still, he grabbed his suit and got changed. Miles climbed out his window and held onto the brick exterior of his dorm. He surveyed the city before taking aim and thwwp! He launched himself off the wall and into the city.

“No crime here?” He called out to the people below.

Some people stopped to look up at their new Spider-Man, the occasional answer back of, ‘all good here’ or, ‘hey, Spider-Man’ made him smile under the mask. If he was being honest Miles loved stopping a crime in the act. Stolen bicycle? Not on his watch. Stopping Kingpin was the thrill of a lifetime, but today he was glad that no one needed his help, he had a mission of his own.

Once he reached his favourite building ledge he stopped and stared down at his city. The brilliant colours of life below were always a sight to behold.

“New York City really just be like that,” Peter once said as they sat in the same spot months ago between escaping Doc Ock and preventing their realities from collapsing in on each other.

“I couldn’t agree more!” Peter Porker said, his voice always familiar sounding in a way Miles couldn’t put his finger on.

Yeah, he thought to himself, it really is.

Miles took another moment taking in the city before reaching into one of his many pockets, digging around before finding what he was looking for. Aunt May, she insisted on the title, said that the suit had ample pocket room, but even that was an understatement. He reached down and pulled out a stack of stickers. He peeled the back off and stuck it to a collection of ones he had left before.

Hello! My Name Is…

SPIDER-MAN.

The sticker said in a combination of hi-lighter and pen. Unlike the other ones surrounding the sticker he placed down this one was vibrant, yet to be faded by the elements. It was the one place he could place them without his dad finding out. He took another moment to admire his work before checking the time on his phone.

4:13, it read.

He put it back in his pocket. He had seventeen minutes before his dad would pick him up. Seventeen minutes to get back, change, grab everything that needed washing, and pretend he hadn’t been swinging building to building. He had this. Miles took a couple steps back and hyped himself up before charging towards the edge of the building, jumping off like he had down a thousand times before. It was easier now.

It was just a leap of faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I did NOT edit this nor do I intend to. If I am being honest I kind of want to inspire somebody better at writing than I am to write something better and longer. If you need a sign this is it.


End file.
